


the things we notice

by villainousunsub



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst with a fluff ending, F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainousunsub/pseuds/villainousunsub
Summary: prompt: “I’m not going to sit and watch you destroy yourself.” In which Emily is ‘destroying herself.’Emily is suffering and is hiding it from everyone, including JJ.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	the things we notice

JJ was the first to notice. The long sleeves in the middle of summer, the overly large sunglasses Emily wore until she was in the safety of her office, a smile that used to come so easily now rarely shown. It was hard for JJ to watch Emily go through it alone, even if she didn’t know the cause. 

A few pushes here and there, invites to dinners or drinks, reminders that she could tell JJ anything, but still Emily kept herself closed off. Worry sank into the pit of JJ’s stomach, there had never been a time where Emily pushed her away unless it was life or death (even then they eventually talked or got closer because of it). As days started to slowly turn into weeks, the worry only grew. 

Emily started to stay later and later, yet beat everyone in in the mornings, almost as if she never left. 

Reid lingered at his desk in the evenings, shuffling paperwork on his desk to make it seem as though he wasn’t staying just to keep an eye on Emily. Sometimes JJ would order them both dinner as they waited for a light to turn off in her office, most of the time they had to call it a night before that happened. On the mornings after those nights, Reid would “accidentally” buy two extra coffees and leave on JJ’s desk and bring one up to Emily. 

Garcia noticed next. She was used to being there after the lights had been turned off and only a skeleton crew remained, but as she walked to the elevators a light shown through the glass doors to the bull pen. Garcia frowned but made a mental note to check the camera’s in the morning to make sure her team was at home resting, it wouldn’t be the first time lights were left on. A loud ding broke the thought. The doors slid to a close as a muffled scream echoed against the metal. 

“Jareau.” A sleepy voice yawned through the phone. 

“Oh thank god you answered. I think something is wrong with Emily-” 

“Slow down, where are you?” 

Garcia inhaled and released a shaky breath, “I was leaving the office and saw a light on in her office but just thought she forgot to turn her light off again and then when I was in the elevator I could hear a-a scream come from in there but the door was already shut and god JJ I am so worried about her.” 

“Go home Pen. I’m on my way.” 

JJ didn’t bother with knocking as she walked into Emily’s office, it wasn’t the time for formalities. The lights from behind the desk dimly lit up the room, casting a faint glow across Emily, who was tossing and turning on the couch. Small whimpers and grunts filled the room, breaking JJ’s heart a little more. 

“No no no no, please. Please.” Emily’s breath hitched as a sob caught in her throat, “Jayje, oh god, no no stay with me. Jayje?” 

Tears pricked JJ’s eyes, she padded softly over and sat next to Emily. She wiped away the tear tracks that painted Emily’s face before moving to run her fingers through dark hair. Hands reached out and pulled JJ closer, finding comfort in her presence. 

“Emily? Emily wake up. Emily.” JJ spoke quietly and gave Emily a few shakes in order to break the nightmare. 

She felt the woman tense beneath her and the hands that held her tight dropped loosely. A mask replaced and hid the vulnerability, leaving nothing but a shell of who JJ once knew. 

“What are you doing here? You should be at home with your boys, go home JJ. That’s an order.” Emily turned her head away and clenched her fist tight to stop herself from crying. 

“No.” 

“No?” 

“No. You don’t get to tell me to go home when I find you curled up on your couch in the middle of the night. God Emily,” JJ stood up and started to pace, “I’m not going to sit and watch you destroy yourself!”

“I am not des-” Emily was cut off by a pointed finger and stern look from JJ.

“Don’t try and tell me you aren’t Prentiss. I have seen you do it before and I will not let you do it again. I will  _ not _ sit idly by and watch the woman I love-” JJ cleared her through and stuttered but continued, “hole herself up and hide from everyone. And I know that you are picking through your skin, you hate wearing long sleeves in the summer.” 

“You love me?” 

“Of course I do! I ended my marriage because I couldn’t lie to Will when he asked if my heart was in it. He knew, he knew when we got married but thought that when you left it would go away. As if it will ever go away.” 

“You love me.” Emily stood up from the couch, her smile returning after weeks of blank stares and frowns. She slipped her arms around JJ and picked her up slightly off the ground. “You love  _ me.”  _

“I love you.” JJ smiled back at Emily, who was staring at her with nothing but love and awe. 

“I love you too,” Emily whispered against JJ’s lips after she placed a ghost of a kiss on them. 

Emily set JJ back on the ground but did not let go, JJ tucked herself against the brunette. They stood in the middle of the office, wrapped in each other’s arms, swaying. A soft sigh escaped JJ as she held on a bit tighter and turned her head up to look at Emily. 

“This doesn’t mean we get to skip over everything from before.”

“Mmmmm I don’t think it will be a problem anymore.” Emily placed a lingering kiss on JJ’s forehead. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> if you want to talk or send me prompts you can find me on tumblr and twitter @ villainousunsub


End file.
